Aibyō to ōkami
by Hattori Mici
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran di sebuah kerajaan siluman serigala.Tanpa sebab yang jelas Ayahnya, sang Raja menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis siluman kucing dari Kiri. udah ah langsung baca aja Khehe. Eitts jangan lupa Ripiu buat Mici yang lagi Strees gila mengong ini *cengo#plaak* rate M buat jaga"
1. Chapter 1

**Aibyō to ōkami****  
**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hattori Mici

Warnings : typo(s),OOC,abal,pokoknya aneh deh.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

.

.  
.

Ini adalah sebuah negeri yang indah sebuah negeri siluman serigala. Konoha no Sato. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah istana megah, itu adalah istana pemimpin negeri siluman serigala. Dan pemimpinnya adalah... Klan Uchiha.

"Ayah..." Ujar seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven biru dongker mata onxy dingin dengan err-telinga serigala dan ekor berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Dengan pakaian kerajaan kelihatannya ia adalah sang putra mahkota.

"Sasuke anakku... Kemarilah" sahut sang Raja, Uciha Fugaku berperawakan tegas. Sedang duduk manis di singgasananya berikut istri tercintanya Uciha Mikoto. Sang putra mahkota yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu pun menurut kata Ayahnya.

"Ada apa Ayah...? Ibu?" Tanyanya sopan dengan wajah datar.

"Kau ini sudah dewasa, carilah istri bahkan tunangan saja belum" kata Fugaku serius.

"Ayah, aku ini masih 17 belas tahun!"

"17 tahun itu sudah dewasa Sasuke"

"Tapi..."

"Suami ku..." Ujar Mikoto lembut menengahi

"Sudahlah Ayah, biarkan Sasuke menuruti kata hatinya" potong Itachi yang baru datang berikut istrinya, Rin.

"Tapi Itachi..."

"Ayah, sudahlah. Nah Sasuke-kun! Lebih baik kau berburu sekarang! Aku dan Rin-chan akan pergi, untuk mengurus kerajaan kita di Oto" ujarnya sembari mengacak gemas rambut adiknya ini.

"Ck! Nii-san Baka! Hhh baiklah!" Sahutnya langsung melenggang keluar berikut dengan empat pengawalnya, atau lebih tepat disebut Sahabat atau alias keduanya? Siapa sajakah itu? Ada Naruto, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru telinga dan ekor mereka sesuai dengan warna rambut mereka.

Yang lainnya yang sudah tau watak Sasuke itu pun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

**.Bagian Sasuke.**

Sasuke dan beberapa pengawalnya berjalan dalam diam. Para pengawal tahu bahwa tuan mereka sedang sangat kesal sekarang, diketahui dari aura hitam yang sedang menyelubunginya. Si Naruto-dobe yang biasanya cerewet itu pun ikut bungkam.

Sasuke yang berperawakan dingin itu, biasanya tidak sediiiinginnn ini jika sedang berburu, karena berburu adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri buatnya.

.Krosak. Terdengar suara gemerisik semak.

Siing. Para siluman serigala ini mencium bau mangsa. Jika siluman biasa mungkin tidak akan mencium bau mangsanya dari jarak sejauh ini. Tapi, ok! Jangan remehkan siluman serigala tingkat tinggi ini, jika dibandingkan dengan vampire mereka adalah vampire pure blood-nya.

Segeralah siluman ini dengan sigap mengepung mangsanya. Sasuke mengangguk, para pengawal a.k.a sahabatnya pun mengerti langsung melempar beberapa kunai dan suriken para sekelompok semak yang diyakini diantaranya terdapat mangsa mereka. Para pengawal tahu bahwa tuannya, Sasuke. Suka bermain-main dengan mangsanya, jika dia mau, dia bisa saja langsung menebasnya dengan katana kesayangannya atau membakar hangus dengan kekuatannya.

Dan... Dengan trik yang menurut mereka murahan itu langsung membuat si mangsa keluar dari semak dan langsung di kepung oleh para pengawal berikut Sasuke.  
Dan mangsa yang muncul adalah... 4 ekor kucing dengan bulu berwarna ungu tua, blonde, coklat, dan kuning tua.

"Wahh, kita akan kenyang hari ini" ujar Naruto riang berikut cengirannya.

"Ja-jangan!" Sahut para kucing.

"Haa? Bisa ngomong?" Kata Naruto lagi sambil cengo dan takjub

"Kalian juga siluman ternyata hoam..." kata Shikamaru

"Tentu saja tuan hoam!" Sahut si kucing kuning tua berang.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

Para kucing yang merasa diremehkan lalu berubah. Terlihatlah summon mereka yang berupa cahaya menyilaukan. Para pemuda itu pun hanya bisa menutup mata masing-masing. Dan...

"Wow" ujar Neji datar singkat namun terpana sembari memandang lekat gadis setengah kucing dengan rambut coklat dicepol dua.

Yup! Para kucing imut itu pun menjelma menjadi para gadis manis berpakaian pelayan.

"Tolong ja-jangan bunuh kami!" Ujar kucing berambut Blonde pada para pemuda itu, atau lebih tepatnya pada si mayat senyum, Sai ?

"Kami rasa tidak" sahut Sai dengan senyumnya

"Eh?"

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Naruto

"Emh, a-aku Hinata" kata si siluman kucing berbulu ungu tua dan rambut panjang ungu tua dengan mata lavender sekilas mirip Neji.

"Aku Ino" jawab siluman kucing berbulu blonde dengan rambut ponytail

"A-aku Tenten" kata siluman kucing berambut coklat dicepol dua. Ia terlihat gugup karena sedari tadi dipandangi Neji dari atas ke bawah

"Aku Temari. Halo tuan hoam!" Jawab siluman kucing berambut pendek blonde agak gelap di ikat empat.

"Aku bukan tuan hoam aku Shikamaru, ini Sai, Naruto, Sasu-maksudku pangeran Uchiha Sasuke dan Nej- hey Neji, jika kau memandangi gadis itu terus, aku jamin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan"

Blush! Tenten dan Neji blushing.

"Hm" jawabnya singkat

"Hei kau cepat keluar!" Ujar Sasuke,yang sedari tadi diam tetap dengan wajah datarnya

"Siapa Teme?" Tanya Naruto heran

"It... Itu... Kau salah-" ujar para siluman kucing takut

"Atau akan ku tebas sekarang juga" sambung Sasuke sembari menyentuh katananya.

"Jangan! kami. Moh-" belum para gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, semak itu kembali gemerisik.

"Ah!" Naruto menepuk kepalanya, ia baru ingat kalau kemampuan Sasuke yang tidak boleh diremehkan.

Lalu... Munculah seekor kucing dengan bulu yang terlihat begitu lembut berwarna... PINKK?!

Kriik

Kriik

Kriik

"Kyaaaa! KAWAII!" Para pengawal menjerit gaje nan OOC. Sasuke mengernyit. Para gadis pun memutar mata bosan. Mereka tahu akan begini akhirnya. ungu tua, blonde, coklat, dan kuning tua itu adalah warna bulu kucing biasa, banyak ditemui dinegeri siluman tapi ini, PINK?! Ini benar-benar langka!

"Di-dia... Sa-sangat lucu!" Ujar Naruto sembari menyiapkan tangan ingin mencubit kucing pink imut itu.

"Jangaan!" Teriak para gadis serempak melindungi si kucing pink. Siapa coba yang tidak geregetan melihat kucing berbulu pink terlihat begitu lembut dengan pipi cubby, mata emerald berkilau?

"Kau pinky cepat berubah" ujar Sasuke datar,dingin tapi err-terlihat penasaran?

"Eumh!" Si kucing pink menggeleng imut, kyaa makin imut! Yang lainnya cuma bisa menahan jemari mereka yang sudah gatal.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat tetapi tatapan matanya semakin tajam, dan menusuk. Merasa merinding dan terpojok akhirnya si kucing pink mengalah.

"Uuh!"  
Keluarlah summon ribuan kelopak Sakura yang mengelilingi tubuh mungil kucing imut itu.

Dan taraa! Tampaklah sesosok gadis cantik berambut bubblegum sepinggang berkulit putih porselen, berikut telinga kucing yang membuatnya begitu imut nan manis. Pakaiannya berbeda dengan gadis-gadis kucing yang lain, Pakaiannya mirip pakaian putri yunani, dengan pakaian yang terpotong bagian perut memamerkan perut ratanya yang mulus, rok berbahan satin-sutra magenta, dan sandal flat berlilit. cenderung terlihat kebangsawanan dengan hiasan berlian dibeberapa tempat membuat si kucing pink bak putri kahyangan yang turun kebumi.

Naruto mangap sampai mulutnya jatuh, yang lain cengo-mangap-mangap, Sasuke? Dengan mata membulat dan wajahnya yang merona!

"K-kau... Si-siapa?" Sasuke terbata

"Ini adalah tuan putri Sakura, dari kerajaan Haruno, Kirigakure" ujar Ino

"Se-selamat siang tuan muda Sasuke" sahut Sakura dengan suara merdunya.

"Kami datang kesini atas undangan resmi oleh Fugaku-sama" lanjut Sakura sembari tersenyum, menunjukan selembat surat berikut lambang Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu biar kami antar" ujar Naruto

Sakura mengangguk. Saat Naruto ingin meraih Sakura, Sasuke lebih dulu menyabot tangan Sakura.

"Cikicew" goda Naruto

"Diam kau dobe!" Geruto Sasuke dengan semburat tipis. Sakura hanya terkikik.

**Diperjalanan.**

"Umh, Sa-sasuke-san..." Ujar Sakura blushing karena tangannya sedari tadi terus digandeng Sasuke.

"Sasuke saja"

"Kalau Sasuke-kun boleh?"

"H-hn" jawab Sasuke gugup karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah dipanggil dengan sufiks-kun oleh perempuan selain ibunya tentunya. Dann ia gak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnnya dengan c-e-w-e-k!

Saat melewati jalan yang ramai banyak pemuda yang memandang aneh Sakura ada yang blushing atau bersiul gaje, dan itu entah kenapa membuat Sasuke geram, padahal ia baru bertemu beberapa menit kan?

Dalam sekejap mata Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal stlye dan melompat dari atap ke atap

"Ehh?!"

Para pelayan dan pengawal mereka hanya bisa cengo ditempat.

"Apa-apaan Sasuke itu?" Tanya Sai

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar hn." Ujar Neji tersenyum horor.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten takut. Neji? Cuma menyeringai!

"Ke-kenapa k-kau menggendongku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura sembari menahan wajahnya yang persis kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Aku tidak suka-"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak suka cara orang-orang itu memandang mu. Ayo cepat" lanjut Sasuke sembari menarik Sakura memasuki istananya.

"Ayah..."

"Selamat siang Fugaku-sama..." Sapa Sakura sopan sembari ber-ojigi

"Ah Sakura. Aku sudah menunggumu. Ternyata kalian sudah bertemu ya? Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Ma-maksud ayah?"

Fugaku hanya memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk mendekat lalu berbisik.

"..."

"Ayah!" Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah merona. Sedangkan Ibunya hanya tersenyum lalu mengajak Sakura kesuatu tempat. Emh, sepertinya mereka sudah sangat akrab.

"..."

"Ma-maksud ayah Sa-sakura i-itu calon i-istri ku?!"

"Yah begitulah... Kau tak suka Sasuke? Atau kau lebih memilih wanita musang merah yang centil itu?" Tanya Fugaku menyeringai. Ia tampak senang telah membuat anaknya yang dingin ini salting begitu.

"Ti-tidak! Bukan be-begitu..." Sasuke merasa begitu aneh sekarang padahal kurang dari sehari ia bertemu siluman kucing cantik berbulu pink itu. Ia begitu... Ingin selalu dekat dengannya?

Tap. Fugaku dan Sasuke berpaling setelah mendengar langkah. Dan tampaklah sesosok gadis setengah kucing dengan pakaian putri mahkota kerajaan Uchiha. Ya, Sakura. Pakaiannya yang semula ala putri yunani sekarang telah menjelma menjadi seorang putri italia. Wahhh. Rambutnya yang panjang digerai dihiasi jepit mungil berbentuk bunga Sakura yang membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

"Sasuke..." Suara lembut sang Ratu membuyarkan lamunan anaknya.

"Sakura akan menjadi bagian kita sekarang. Ia akan tinggal disini dengan kita." Sambungnya.

"Ehem. Kalau kau mau Sasuke, aku akan membiarkan Sakura tinggal satu kamar denganmu..." Ujar Fugaku tersenyum mesum nan jahil.

BLUSH!

"Ayah!"

"Paman!"

To be continued...

.

.

A/N: Wadaww Fic uapa ini? Hhh inilah karya aneh satu lagi dari Mici. Maaf ya aball bangett soalnya pas bikin ini lagi stees beratt. Sukur dah Mici gak jadi masuk RSJ ampyun dah. Emh ya, sambil nyari-nyari inspirasi buat 'Sakura no Tenshi' yang belum kelar khehe. Beneran dah sama sekali ilang ide Mici gara" stress akut ini. Ok dah kalo begitu gak usah banyak bacot ….

.

.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya balas Review dulu yah :

**Hasnistareels** : Haha Mici juga sama Hasnis-chan, dari dulu mikirin Sakura yang punya telinga kucing imutt. Makasih udah ripiu yah!

**Nadialovely **: Benarkah? Makasih ya senpai, aku seneng banget dengan masukan senpai yang sangat bermanfaat buat Mici :D

: Wokey! :P jangan lupa review lagi yah

**afisa-chan uchiruno** : Kyaaa! Arigatou Afisa-chan! Maaf sebelumnya chap ini Cuma dikit. Jangan lupa review lagi…

**Bunga Sakura** : Siip dah. Makasih buat masukannya, sangat bermanfaat jangan lupa review lagi yah.

**Ryuten** : Siap bos! Chap depan NejiTen-nya yahh… psst aku juga penggemar pair NejiTen loh! Jangan lupa review lagi

**Naomi Kanzaki** : Gyahaha ga masuk akal yah. Hehe makasih loh pujiannya. Emh, Om Fugaku disini emang agak mesum Naomi-chan, soalnya pingin cepet nimang cucu dari Sasuke, hehe soal anak SasuSaku… pastinya jadi imut/ganteng donk, kan mami papinya Sasusaku. Soal lemon/ adengan mature-nya aku masih bingung. Bisa bantu Mici?

**Karasu Uchiha** : Yep! Lanjutt

**Sasa Kagaya** : Tentu donk NejiTen pasti ada, kan salah satu pair favoritnya Author juga *plaak*

**Deshe Lusi** : Enelan? Ghehehe

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki** : Benarkah? Jadi malu, jangan lupa review lagi yah!

**Cherry** : Menarik? Cius? Tapi menurut Mici Aneh bin ajaib hahaha, soalnya bikin pas lagi strees berat, eh malah banyak yang bilang unyu Mici coba lanjutin yah, semoga para juga readers suka

**Yuki** : Yup! Pasti donk Sakura gtuch loh:D

**sasusaku kira** : Sasuke OOC? Tepat sekali! Persaingan cinta? Tentu donk hihihi *ketawagaje* Oh ya, makasih udah mau doanin Mici yah geblek ini, bisa minta tolong buat doain biar lancar ujian? *bugh* haha boong" jangan lupa review lagi yah! Kira-san

**Mikyo** : Pikiran kita sama donk Mikyo-chan! Ganbatte!

**Me Ara-chan** : Betul" Mici aja mikirin sambil senyum" sendiri

**Yume-Chan** : Tokyo mew-mew? Bagus ya ceritanya? Manga? Mici pingin baca juga donkk. Sasuke? Benar sekali! Disini Sasuke yang biasanya emang ganteng ditambah kesan imutnya, kalo Sakura yang udah cantik nan kawaii tambah KAWAII

**Ryu kun** : *tepuktangan* Ryu-kun bener banget

**Dinosaurus **: *blush* hehehe maunya sih gitu biar tambah co cwit, tapi belum berpengalaman, bisa bantu Mici ga?

: *mangguk"* imut,lucu nan ganteng/cantik ^^

**Okami Fans** : Kyaaaa makasihhhh *teriak guling"*

**Yamiiko Genzo** : Yup! Jangan lupa riview lagi yah Genzo-san!

**mako-chan **: Ok Mako-chan! Makasih udah review

Silahkan Dibaca…. Sebelumnya maaf Cuma sedikittt chap ini, tapi… Mici usahain chap depat biar lebih banyak, berikut pairing" yang lainnya yah…

.

.

.

**Aibyō to ōkami**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hattori Mici

Warnings : typo(s),OOC,abal,pokoknya aneh deh.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

.

.

"Haha ya ya tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Sakura...-" Sahut Fugaku tetap dengan wajah jahilnya

'Fiuh'

"-tapi... Kalau kalian mau satu kamar juga tak apa"

BLUSH!

Sekarang, Sasuke dan Sakura telah menyusuri koridor panjang, jalan menuju kamar Sakura. Tak lama kemudian...

"Ini kamarmu" ujar Sasuke singkat

"Umh, Arigatou... Etto Sasuke-kun kalau itu ruangan apa?" Tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna biru dongker yang berada tepat didepan kamarnya

"Hn. Itu kamarku"

"Ka-kamarmu?"

"Hn"

"Eng~ ya sudah aku masuk dulu"

Segeralah Sakura melangkah kaki ke kamar barunya. Yang tertangkap oleh indranya yaitu perpaduan nuansa putih dan lilac yang lembut, sungguh nyaman dan cocok untuknya.

"Umh, cuacanya cerah. Aku akan berkeliling sebentar"

**Sakura's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku keluar kamar, sejenak aku berpikir Sasuke-kun dimana ya? Ugh~baru mengingatnya saja sudah membuat seluruh wajahku memanas, ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami, tapi entah kenapa membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh.

Tak lama berkeliling taman belakang kerajaan Uchiha yang indah ini, Aku berpapasan dengan bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku berjalan beriringan dengan pengawal mereka kelihatannya mereka akan pergi.

"Ah Sakura-chan!" Sapa Mikoto-baasan dengan suara lembutnya

"Ya, Mikoto-baasan" sahutku sopan

"Loh? Panggil Kaa-san saja. Saku-chan"

"Benar Sakura. Toh kami sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang tuamu juga" ujar Paman Fugaku menimpali

"Ba-baik Tou-san, Kaa-san"

"Nah, begitukan lebih baik. Oh ya, sekarang kami akan pergi menjenguk sahabat kami di Ame. Saku-chan dan Sasu-kun baik-baik yah, Saku-chan tak perlu sungkan disini, karena rumah ini adalah rumah Saku-chan juga yah!"

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Setelah Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi, aku melangkahkan kaki kedapur kerajaan, tak sulit menemukannya, karena aku telah berkeliling sebentar tadi dengan Sasuke-kun. Kebetulan aku memiliki ingatan yang sangat kuat bahkan buku yang aku baca saat umurku masih 4 tahun pun masih sangat jelas di otakku, ya itu adalah suatu anugrah dari Tuhan.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan tujuan utamaku. Yup! Minum. Aku melihat-lihat isi dapur yang terlihat kosong mungkin para pemasak istana ini sedang keluar. Saat membuka kulkas yang pertama kali kulihat adalah buah berwarna merah yang sangat banyak. Ya, tomat yang sangat banyak, aku yakin keluarga Uchiha ini penyuka tomat atau salah satu dari mereka. Selain tomat aku juga menemukan cherry! Buah kesukaanku. Aku mencomotnya satu, lalu mendongak keatas, entah kenapa disana terdapat box bening dengan liquid merah, sepertinya itu jus. Saat mencoba mengambilnya tiba-tiba box itu terbuka dan...  
Zraasss. Menyiram seluruh tubuhku, yang ternyata cairan itu adalah... jus tomat! Tak lama dari kotak itu terbang secarik kertas berisi 'bagaimana? Enak? Haha selamat menikmanti Sasu-chan!' Tertanda Your lovely Aniki-Itachi. Arrgghh! Siapa itu? Anikinya Sasuke-kun? Menyebalkan! Hampir saja aku berteriak hingga Sasuke-kun terlihat datang dari ruangan sebelah.

**End Sakura's POV**

"Sakura?!" Sasuke terlihat kaget begitu melihat Sakura yang terduduk dilantai, dengan tubuh berlumur... Jus tomat?  
Melihat secarik kertas ditangan Sakura, segeralah dibacanya.

'Cih! Awas kau Baka-Aniki sampai rumah akan ku cincang kau!' Batin Sasuke

"Sakura kau tak apa?"

"Hm? Ya aku tak apa" sahut Sakura sembari mencoba berdiri, tapi apa daya tubuhnya dan lantai yang berbalur jus yang pastinya sangat licin itu membuat Sakura hampir terpeleset hingga Sasuke menahan tubuhnya. Lalu menggendong ala Bridal Stlye, sehari aja Sakura udah digendong dua kali, apa lagi hari-hari berikutnya? -senyumesum- #geplaked

"Ehh? Na-nanti baju Sasuke-kun kotor"

"Hn"  
Saat menggendong Sakura, entah dirasuki apa dirinya begitu menginginkan Sakura, sungguh sulit didefinisikan, apa karena aroma tubuh Sakura yang sekarang beraroma tomat? Buah kesukaannya? Entahlah  
Hingga... Dijilatnya pipi Sakura yang merah berlumur jus tomat.

"Eng~ Sasu ap-apa yang engh.."  
Ok, Author jamin sekarang pipi Sakura memerah berlipat ganda. Begitu pun Sasuke jantungnya berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat. Ini yang pertama buatnya, sebelumnya ia benar-benar tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita apa lagi mencium atau menjilati seperti sekarang, ia terlalu sibuk belajar memerintah kerajaan, belajar kemiliteran, berburu atau pun mengasah kekuatan silumannya.

Ia begitu Ingin menyesap rasa tomat yang entah kenapa terasa lebih enak sekarang. Lalu bibir tipisnya mengarah pada bibir pink nan mengoda itu, menciumnya lembut. Tak puas sampai sana, ia meleksakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat calon istrinya ini. Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah lemas hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Nh... Nh...Mmph~" Sakura yang membutuhkan oksigen itu pun mencoba melepaskan pangutan Sasuke, Sasuke segera yang sadar melepasnya walau tak rela.

"Hh... Hh... Cherry hn?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menjilat bibirnya sendiri

"Ehh?...hh..Umh..." Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk malu. Saat Sasuke kembali ingin menyerang Sakura...

"TEMEEE!"

Kali ini makan malam ala Uchiha Sasuke apa kira-kira? Baka-dobe panggang? Baka-dobe cincang? Atau soup saja? Ok, hentikan memang kanibal apa?

**T**o **b**e **c**ontinued...

.

.

A/N : Waduh dikit banget yak? DAN…. Kyaaa feelnya gak kerazaaa *bugh* beneran deh, feelnya gha dapet-dapet soalnya Mici sendiri belum sempet ngarasain *curhat* tapi Mici suka banget baca fic romance terutama pair SasuSaku dan NejiTen. Haha okelah Mici bakan belajar lagih, tapi para senpai maupun readers jangan sungkan memberi masukkan yah! Dhaa! Sampai jumpa di chap depan!  
*kiss bye* -baliknongol- jangan lupa ripiu taw :)

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Aibyō to ōkami**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hattori Mici  
  
Warnings : typo(s),OOC,abal,pokoknya aneh deh.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

.

.  
.

**Nanti jangan lupa baca Author Note yah! ****  
**

"TEMEEE!"

Suara cempreng Naruto mengintrupsi kegiatan 'hampir panas' kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara pada pandangan pertama ini.

"Cih! Awas kau dobe"

"Nh, Sa-sasuke-kun tu-turunlah bi-biar a-aku mandi du-dulu ya..." Ujar Sakura tetap dengan wajahnya yang memerah

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat, walau pun terbesit rasa ragu (baca gak rela).

Lalu turunlah sang putra mahkota kerajaan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ia telah sampai diruang tengah kerjaan, yang tertangkap oleh indranya adalah 3 pengawalnya Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru, berikut 3 pelayan Sakura Hinata, Ino dan Temari. Sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Se-sedang a-apa kau Te-teme?" Ujar Naruto takut saat merasakan aura membunuh yang menguar disekitar Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke diam, tetap dengan deathglarenya.

"Bagaimana dia tidak marah Naruto, kau menganggunya saat makan tomat. Hoam... Merepotkan" ujar Shikamaru saat mencium bau tomat yang tercium saat Sasuke melewatinya

"He? Be-benarkah? Ma-maafkan aku"

"Hn. Aku memang sedang 'memakan' makananku dobe. Dan kau mengganggu ku" sahut Sasuke dingin

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Ma-maaf T-teme..."

Shikamaru yang berotak hampir setara kejeniusannya dengan tuannya ini menimang-nimang kata 'memakan' yang diucapkan tuannya. Karena tuannya yang satu ini memiliki arti tersembunyi dalam setiap kata maupun kalimatnya.

"Sasuke-sama, dimana Sakura-sama?" Tanya Ino sopan.

"Dia dikamarku"  
Shikamaru menyeringai, dan membatin 'Oh Ternyata. Tak ku sangka ternyata Sasuke hebat juga'

"UAPAAA?!"

"A-apa yang kau katakan Teme? Kalian Baru kemarin bertemu. Dan... Dan... K-kau apakan Sakura-chan Teme?!"

Ups! Seharusnya Sasuke mengatakan Sakura ada dikamarnya! Bukan dikamar Sasuke! Tapi kenyataannya tadi Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-sam-"

"Temari? Ino? Hinata ? Dari mana saja kalian? Dimana Tenten?" Ujar Sakura yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Terlihat tubuh dan pakaiannya bersih kembali.

"Kami-"

"Nah! Karena itulah kami kemari Sakura-chan! Tenten dan Neji menghilang! Kalau mereka bukan teman kami aku lebih baik jalan-jalan lagi dengan Hinata-chan! Iya kan Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto sembari merangkul Hinata

"Na-naruto-kun..."

"Neji dan Tenten menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

Yang ditanya cuma menggeleng.

"Ja-jangan-jangan Tenten-chan di-diapa-apain lagi sa-sama si Neji-mesum itu!" Ujar Ino bergidik

"Tentu tidak Ino-chan, Neji bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dekat dengan wanita saja tak pernah... Atau... Kau... Mau diapa-apain yah?" Tanya Sai dengan suara menggoda sembari menghimpit Ino di salah satu pilar di belakangnya.

Blush!

"A-apa-apaan kau i-ini!" Ujar Ino dengan wajah yang merah sempurna.

"Hanya..."

"Sai...-" ujar Shikamaru.

Sai menoleh "Maaf ak-"

"-kalau melakukannya jangan disini. Kalau ditempat yang sepi... kan lebih leluasa" lanjut Shikamaru sembari menyeringai menatap Temari yang didekatnya.

.Bletakk.

"Au! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Shikamaru meringis.

"Memberi pelajaran pada pria mesum" ujar Temari masih dengan tangan menggepal berikut wajahnya yang... merona?  
Saat mengingat seringaian Shikamaru tadi...

'Sexy banget' batin Temari. Lalu menggeleng  
"Sebentar Sakura-sama, tadi kata Sasuke-sama, anda... Ada dikamarnya, apa yang... Dia la-lakukan pada anda Sakura-sama?" Tanya Temari

Blush! Ini blush yang keberapa? Haruskah aku mengganti judulnya dengan blush? Sudahlah lupakan.

"A-aku tadi... Hanya...-" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang ternyata memalingkan wajahnya yang merona tipis.

"-hanya... Meminjam kamar mandi! Ya! Benar!" Sambung Sakura gugup

"Tapi Sakura-sama..."

"Su-sudahlah lebih baik kita mencari mereka saja"

"Tak usah Sakura nanti mereka juga balik" ujar Sasuke

"Tapi Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura aku bilang-"

"Sasu-kuun~" ujar Sakura imut dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Hhh baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang"

Yang lain cuma cengo, terutama para pengawal. Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru berikut pengawal lain yang berada disana,  
Yang telah tahu watak Sasuke yang tidak boleh ditentang. Ini? Hanya dengan panggilan lembut dan tatapan mata unyu seorang gadis siluman kucing yang baru ditemuinya kemarin dapat merontokkan pertahanannya yang sangat kokoh itu.

"Heyy! Kalian tidak ikut?!" Seru Sakura yang telah berdiri didepan pintu istana sembari menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

'Mesranya... Serasi banget' batin semuanya

"Hey!" Ujar Sakura lagi kini melambaikan tangannya. Yang lain mengerjap.

"Ehh! Ya kami ikut!"

Dikejauhan terlihat empat pasang muda mudi berpakaian rakyat jelata. Jika diperhatikan... Mereka adalah pasangan SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno dan ShikaTema yang menjelma menjadi rakyat jelata. Kapan menyamarnya tuh? Author males nyeritain *bugh*

"Hhh, kita sudah 2 jam berkeliling tapi belum ketemu juga" keluh Ino.

"Benar, kalau begini tak akan ketemu-" ujar Sakura. Tanpa di sadarinya sedari tadi Sasuke meperhatikannya.

'Cantik' dan 'Manis' ya kata itulah yang sedari tadi terngiang dikepalanya.

"-ne, Sasuke-kun dimana biasanya Neji suka menghabiskan waktunya?" Tanya Sakura

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"...ke-kun? Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Sakura agak keras sembari menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Sasuke sadar lantas menahan tangan mungil Sakura di pipinya lalu mengecupnya penuh hasrat sembari memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan sejumput rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat kesan coolnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dag. Dig. Dug

"Aku akan memberi tahumu... Tapi ada syaratnya"

"A-apa?"

"Akan ku beri tahu nanti"

Hutan Konoha. Itulah tujuan mereka sekarang. Tak lama hingga mereka mencapai tempat itu.

"Mereka ada disekitar sini" ujar Sai tetap dengan tangannya yang menggenggam Ino sedari tadi, dengan alasan 'biar tak tersesat' tak tahukah dia gadis siluman yang diketahui bernama Ino itu tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan rona merah diwajahnya?

"Mereka berdua..."

. . . Yang lain blushing berat Naruto ampe mimisan! Tersuguhlah pandangan; Neji yang tidur terlentang dengan pakaian agak berantakan ditindih Tenten yang wajahnya merah sempurna. Hidung mereka bersentuhan nyaris berciuman malah cuma kesisa 0,001 mm! Dan yah... Akhirnya jarak minim itu ditutup dengan lumatan ganas sang Hyuuga Neji, Tenten yang berada diatasnya membelalakan mata tapi tak menolak malah cenderung menikmatinya.

Shikamaru memperhatikan dengan serius, Temari memunggungi, Sai menyipitkan mata, Ino menutup mata, Hinata menutup mata menahan diri biar gak pingsan sedangkan Naruto...

"HEY APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Neji dan Tenten terkesiap. Bergegas bangkit.

"Na-naruto"

"Ka-kalian..."

"Dengar Naruto, semuanya... ta-tadi kami... Ha-hanya jalan-jalan" ujar Neji mencoba tenang walau pun dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Jalan-jalan?" Ujar Shikamaru dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Tenten?" ujar Temari.

"Te-temari de-dengarkan dulu, biarkan aku menjelaskan ini semua-" ujar Temari gugup.

"Hm, baiklah silahkan"

Tenten memandang Neji, Neji yang mengerti lalu angkan bicara.

"Ehem... tadi aku ... dan Tenten hanya berkeliling, karena ia bilang ingin tahu wilayah ini, lalu aku mengajaknya kemari mencari buah-buahan, saat ingin memanjat pohon... Ka-kami jatuh bersamaan d-dan tara..."

Yang lain hanya terbengong.

"Lalu soal ciuman panjang itu?" Ujar Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Itu... Itu... Kami... Hanya...-"

"Mhn... Nh ..."

"Hah. Hah. Sasu- Mph~"

"Su-suara itu..." Ujar Ino

"Itu..."  
Naruto mengendap-endap mencari sumber  
Suara, dan terdengar tak jauh dari sana, dibalik rerimbunan semak.

Semua mangap serempak. Sasuke memangku Sakura sambil berciuman err-cukup panass  
Naruto kembali mimisan. Poor Naruto. Sai yang benar-benar tak tahan itu langsung menyerang Ino dan melancarkan ciuman mautnya, Naruto yang melihat Hinata memerah nan imut itu juga melakukan hal yang sama...

"Mmph~ Na-naruto-kun!" tau kan?

Temari? Si gadis yang diluarnya anti cowok mesum ini ternyata didalemnya beda, liat! Sekarang aja udah nyerang Shikamaru gitu aja. Shikamaru yang tadinya kaget itu langsung menyeringai dan membalikkan posisi mereka.

'Agresif juga dia. Aku suka'

Neji dan Tenten yang udah merah akut melihat temen-temen mereka yang 'aneh' dan gak tau tempat! Masak ciuman di hutan! Sukur masih sore kalo malem gimana coba?

"Tenten..."

"Y-ya Neji-'kun'?"

"Aku... Kita... Cari tempat lain saja"

"Ehh?"

To be continued...

A/N : Aduhh masih dikit ya? Gomen masih dikit soalnya baru awal, di chap berikutnya bakal Mici panjangin soalnya di chap depan mulai ada konfliknya hehe. Gomen banget yah, Mici juga lagi focus belajar buat ujian yang menanti. Arigataou juga yang udah sempet review buat Fic mici yang aneh ini jangan lupa review lagi taw. Review kalian adalah penyemangat buat Mici, buat para senpai yang udah kasi saran Mici seneng banget udah ngajarin Mici banyak hal… sanpai jumpa di chap depan … akhir kata jangan lupa ….

Mind to Review?


End file.
